popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lovers
Lyrics These lyrics are for the arranged version of White Lovers. The original White Lovers has no vocals. Nihongo 降りはじめた雪に包まれながら 伝えたいよ　こんな想い　say I'm sorry あれからいくつも季節（とき）が過ぎて　前髪もかなり伸びた 少し大人びてるわたしを見せたいから まっすぐに見つめたい　正直に伝えたい 同じ罪　くり返しては　傷つけた夏の日々を 悔やんだこと 降りだした雪に包まれながら あの日のままの君が今　近づいてく 振り向いたその笑顔まぶしくて 消えそうなわたしをぎゅっと 抱きしめていて　white love Romaji furi hajimeta yuki ni tsutsumare nagara tsutaetai yo konna omoi say I'm sorry are kara ikutsumo toki ga sugite maegami mo kanari nobita sukoshi otona biteru watashi wo misetai kara massugu ni mitsumetai shoujiki ni tsutaetai onaji tsumi kurikaeshite wa kizutsuketa natsu no hibi wo kuyanda koto furidashita yuki ni tsutsumare nagara ano hi no mama no kimi ga ima chikazuiteku furimuita sono egao mabushikute kiesou na watashi wo gyutto dakishimeteite white love English Translation While wrapped in the snow that started to fall, I want to convey those feelings to you, say I'm sorry Numbers from this time past, my bangs were fairly grown You want to see me turn into an adult slightly, I want to show it to you straightly, and I want to convey honestly The same sin repeated regretted The wounded summer days While wrapped in the snow that started to fall, What remains of that day to you is going to approach Face brightly on that turned-around smile The tightness that dissappeared at me Hugged me, white love Long Version 降りはじめた雪に包まれながら 伝えたいよ　こんな想い Say I'm sorry 粉雪の舞う公園通り 二人よくきた散歩道 行きつけのテラスも 今は閉じたまま あれからいくつも 季節（とき）が過ぎて 前髪もかなり伸びた 少し大人びてる わたしを見せたいから まっすぐに見つめたい 正直に伝えたい 同じ罪　くり返しては 傷つけた夏の日々を 悔やんだこと *降りだした雪に包まれながら あの日のままの君が今 近づいてく 振り向いた　その笑顔まぶしくて 消えそうなわたしをぎゅっと 抱きしめていて 逢えない日々が 教えてくれた かけがえのない宝物 気付かず居たなんて 何を見ていたんだろう もう何も迷わない もう二度と悔やまない 打ち明けた　その瞬間に ひとしずく　涙キラリ こぼれ落ちた 舞い降りた雪は雨に変わって あの日からの距離をそっと つないでゆく 焼き付けたその笑顔優しくて 泣きそうなわたしをずっと つかまえていて * refrain わたしをぎゅっと 抱きしめていて White Love Long Romaji furi hajimeta yuki ni tsutsumare nagara tsutaetai yo konna omoi Say I'm sorry konayuki no mau kouendori futari yokukita sanpomichi ikitsuke no terrance mo ima wa tojita mama are kara ikutsumo toki ga sugite maegami mo kanari nobita sukoshi otona biteru watashi wo misetai kara massugu ni mitsumetai shoujiki ni tsutaetai onaji tsumi kurikaeshite wa kizutsuketa natsu no hibi wo kuyanda koto *furidashita yuki ni tsutsumare nagara ano hi no mama no kimi ga ima chikazuiteku furimuita sono egao mabushikute kiesou na watashi wo gyutto dakishimeteite aenai hibi ga oshietekureta kakegaenonai takaramono kitsukekazu ita nante nani wo miteitandarou mou nani mo mayowanai mou nidou to kuyamanai uchi aketa sono shunkan ni hitoshizugu namida kirari kobore ochita mai furita yuki wa ame ni kawatte ano hi kara no kyori wo sotto tsunaide yuku yakitsuketa sono egao yasashikute naki sou na watashi wo zutto tsukamaeteite *refrain watashi wo gyutto dakishimeteite White Love Long English Translation While wrapped in the snow that started to fall, I want to convey those feelings to you Say I'm sorry The powdered snow is dancing in the parking street We came well to the train station In the resorting terrance, It was now closed Numbers from This time past, My bangs were fairly grown You want to see me Turn into an adult slightly, I want to show it to you straightly, And I want to convey honestly The same sin repeated regretted The wounded Summer days *While wrapped in the snow that started to fall, What remains of that day to you Is going to approach Face brightly on that turned-around smile The tightness that dissappeared at me Hugged me The unmet day Told me About the irreplaceable treasure Are we watching something At what we've stayed unaware? Something is not already lost, I'm already not ashamed two times That moment drilled out in Sparkling tears of one dew Spilled The snow that started to dance changed into rain Gently, that day's distance Is going to connect That baked and gentle smile You have caught me crying That much *refrain The tightness Hugged me White Love Song Connections/Remixes *The arcade and console pop'n music titles (besides pop'n music GB) use a re-arranged version of White Lovers, featuring vocals by Sanae Shintani. **The DanceDanceRevolution series use this version of White Lovers as well. *A long version of the arranged version of White Lovers appears on the pop'n music Artist Collection 新谷さなえ album. *Another arrangement of White Lovers, sung by 雪村千里 and arranged by Hiroyuki Togo, appears on the pop'n music Cafe music Espresso album. Trivia *'White Lovers' is the first song from pop'n music GB that made its appearance in an arcade pop'n music title. *'White Lovers' has not been seen in any arcade DanceDanceRevolution title since EXTREME. The reason for this is unknown. *'White Lovers' has never appeared on an American/European DanceDanceRevolution home release. **However, unused data of White Lovers can be found in DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME (America). *'White Lovers' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment pop'n music 7 The Pop'n Music GB edition of the popular song makes its version-up appearance! It's a sparkling and dazzling Pop'n song like in the snow! Difficulty & Notecounts Original Version Arranged Version Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music GB Category:Pop'n Music GB Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs